MinatoxNaruto Oneshots !
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: This is a MinatoxNaruto Oneshots ! Yaoi, Yuri & Genderbender !
1. Info & First Time

**Hey everyone ! Welcome to the 100 theme's of MinatoxNaruto Oneshots ! **

**There will be **

**- Yaoi**

**- Yuri**

**- femMinato**

**- femNaruto**

**Also K+ , T & M - Rated ! **

**Ps . Please also read the warnings, before you read something you may not like ! **

**Bye bye !**

* * *

**Story Title ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Title ! : First Time**

**Couples : MinatoxNaruto **

**What is it about : Naruto looks at his brother, who stood infront of him . Minato licks his lips, Naruto looked very cute . And want to have him, and now ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest , Drama , Angst & Yaoi **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Naruto and Minato are two brothers, who are very close to each other . Some joke sometimes that they resemble a couple, and sometimes they joke that Minato has a brother complex . And it's not hard to see that . " Stay away from him Itachi ! " Shouted Minato as he took Naruto away from the older Uchiha sons, Itachi smirked back at Minato ." Aw is our Mina-chan jealous ? Because I was talking with my dear friend Naruto ? We were just talking, right Naruto . " Naruto nodded yes and did not notice the angry look of Minato, or the sarcasm that Itachi used on Minato . " You little ... "But suddenly the bell rang, and school was done ." See you tomorrow Naru-chan ! " Shouted Itachi as he went away . " Minato ? " Naruto looked at Minato, who looked angry at the ground ." Oi what's wrong ? Itachi and I were just talking, nothing more really ." Naruto said as he tried to get Minato's attention ." Naruto ... about what were ..." Minato blushed a little, he behaves like a child . Naruto can make friend with who ever he wants, but how Itachi sometimes acts around Naruto . Makes Minato a little worried and bit jealous . Minato sometimes fight with Naruto about it . "It was nothing yesterday he went on a blind date, and he wants to tell me about it . Since I was the one that said, he had to go there . I think Itachi has a crush ." Minato smiled ." Oh okay I thought .. Anyway let's go home ! " Naruto looked at Minato for a moment, and then smiled back ." Okay ! " And the two brothers walked home, but in hand and hand like when they were kids .

When they came home, their parents were not there ." They are a week away ." Minato said as he took a letter ." Oh boy that will be .."

" Oh no ! You will not act like a pig Naruto, when mom and dad are away ! " Naruto stuck out his tongue . " But I want ramen ! "

" Naruto .."

" Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! "

" Okay okay I give you ramen, but stop screaming ." Minato said as he took a hold of Naruto, but both fell on the ground . With Minato on top Naruto, Naruto blushed as Minato's face was close to his . Minato's face was red like a tomato ." Oh sorry ..." Said Minato as he turned away, and tried to get up . He took Naruto's hand and pulled him up, Naruto grinned and gave Minato a pat ." It's alright ! Now come on let's eat Ramen, I'm very hungery ! " Told the younger brother to him, Minato smiled and began to cook dinner . If Naruto wants Ramen, then the younger will do everything to get it . It will be sometimes scary . " Is it ready ? " Asked Naruto ." Not yet but put the drink on the table, then it may be faster ." Naruto nodded and did as Minato said, Minato looked with the corner of his eye to Naruto . And licked his lips, as Naruto leaned slightly . So he could look into the fridge, his ass was screaming to Minato ' take me ! ' . It looked round and nice, Minato really wanted to squeeze it, and make Naruto scream . Minato's hand went out of his own, making his way to Naruto's ass . " Minato ? " Minato stopped and saw Naruto looking at him ." Huh ... The food is read ! " And Minato turned around, he did not saw the look Naruto gave them ." They ate in silence, and when they were finished . Minato did the dishes while Naruto, is making his way to the bathroom to shower . " Leave some hot water for me ! " Minato shouted before Naruto could not hear him, and heard a faded ' yes ' . And was working on the dirty cups, when it was done he went upstairs rto wash himself . The door was a little open, so Minato could look inside . Pushed a little to the door, so it will open a little more . But stopped when he saw something, that makes his heart beat ." Mina-to ! Aaah oh god ! " Naruto was jerking himself off, and moaned his name everytime . " Fastar, oh god ! Faster ! " Minato licked his lips, the water of the shower was still on . Minato watched as the watched slided down on Naruto's back and legs ." Minato ..." Minato opened the door wider open, and Naruto stared at him ." Hey Naruto ." Minato smiled as he walked into the bathroom . " Big brother ? "

" Call me Minato ." Said his brother and when he stood next to him, he kissed his forehead . As he holded a towel, Naruto dried himself off . " Minato ? "

" You are a naughty little boy Naruto, look what you did to your big brother ." Minato grabbed Naruto's hand, and made him feel his hard penis . Naruto blushed and looked away ." Oh ..." Minato pulled Naruto from the bath, and took him to his room . When they came in the room, Minato pushed Naruto on the bed . And went to him, and gave him kissed on his neck ." No Minato ! Wait ... We are brothers, we can't ..."

" And you still moaned my name, in the bath tub as you masuturbated ? " Asked Minato as he plays with Naruto's penis ." But I love you so much Naruto .." And kissed him more ." Stop ! Pervert ! "

" I'm a pervert ? But you started it Naruto, you got the beast out of me . Are you then not the pervert ?" Naruto paused as his cheeks were red, Minato was hard and stopped what he was doing . And began to play with Naruto's ass, Minato kissed him hard . And pushed his fingers fast in him, Naruto tried to stop him . But it did not work, and it even began to feel good . Naruto groaned and pushed Minato's head, more to him so that they can kiss more . "Minato .." Minato smiled and felt that Naruto was ready, and pushed his cock into him . Naruto shouted a bit in pain, and closed his eyes as tears came out . Minato stopped a little, and patted Naruto's head to calm him down . " Minato ... Faster . " Minato pushed his penis out, and then fast back in . And did the same the whole time, until Naruto moaned louder and louder . He went faster and Naruto liked it, since it gave him much pleasure . Minato grabbed Naruto's penis again, and began to jerk him off . As he wanted fast into him, he enjoyed Naruto's moans . " Naruto ! .. Oh god ... I love you ! " Groaned Minato in Naruto's ear, Naruto's kiss was his answer . Minato moaned into his mouth, and felt he has to cum . Naruto needed to cum to, and they both came together . Minato came very hard in him, and after a 5 times . Minato stopped and went to lie against Naruto ." Minato you are heavy ! " Naruto moaned as he tried, to push his brother away ." Naruto ..."

Naruto looked at him, and Minato back to him . Was it sorrow and regret, that he saw in his eyes ." Minato .. I'm not angry, really .. " And stroked Minato's cheek ." I love you ." Naruto told him as he kissed his lips ." We are brothers ..."

" Does not matter to me ."

" People will hate us ."

" I don't care . "

" What if .. "

" As long you are with me, I can do anything . And I hope you too ." Naruto said as he lead his head, on Minato's chest and closed his eyes . Minato smiled and pecked his head ." Okay sleep well ." And both fell asleep, in each other's arms .

* * *

**Since I am also busy with a AcexLuffy Oneshots & KaienxIchigo Oneshots, I have decided to make a MinatoxNaruto Oneshots . A GiottoxTsuna Oneshots, HDW!TsunaxTsuna Oneshots, SpainxSItaly Oneshots & LelouchxSuzaku Oneshots are coming also ! **

**Also please read the warnings, before you read the chapters . They are there if you don't like something, that you don't start to read it . If you do please don't review on it ! **

**Please check also the poll, for the Bleach Season on 1 September 2013 ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Fairytale

**Story Title ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Title ! : Fairytale**

**Couples : MinatoxKushina (little)**

**What is it about : Kiba said to Naruto, that he don't know how it feels . To have a mother, Minato tells Naruto something . That Naruto must remember always **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst & Drama **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

" Aaah ! I really hate her ! " Kiba began to shout, in Lee 's room . Lee, Naruto and Shikamaru , looked at Kiba ." Well Kiba that happens, when you do not your homework . " Shikamaru said ." But she has not to, do that to me ! " Kiba shouted .

" I'm already happy enough, I'm not a prisoner at my home . But taking care of my sister 's work, will totally become my death ! " He said . " Kiba my friend you have just to be ... " But Lee was kept quiet by Kiba ." Make off that speech, and I will show you . What ' Youthfull ' is ! "

Naruto laughed at them ." Ah ah ! Well suck to be you Kiba ! " He said ." Well you can talk easily, you do not have a mom . Who whines around your ears ! " Everyone was silent, Naruto looked at him . And got up and went away quickly, Kiba looked shocked . When he finds out, what he had said . " You are the biggest idiot, that I ever know ." Said Shikamaru Lee looked angrily, at Kiba who was fading away in guilt .

Naruto walked through the streets, to get back home . _You don't have a mom ! You don't have a mom ! You don't have a mom ! _Those words are wandering in his ears, he suddenly bumped into someone . " I'm sorry ." Naruto looked up and saw his father . " Ah Naruto-Chan ! You go home early ? " Minato asked as he looked at his son ." We can then go home together ." He said ." Of course ." Naruto said .

Minato noticed the emptiness that Naruto gave ." What is wrong Naruto-Chan ? " Naruto bit his lip, and looked away from Minato . " Kiba did not know what he said, and he was talking about mom ." Naruto said with sadness in his voice, Minato bit his lip . And felt the same sadness, as Naruto when he lost Kushina ." Sorry Naruto but we both need, to be strong for Kushina ." Minato said .

Both blond men came home, and everything went easy . Kiba called Naruto while he cried, Naruto was shocked since Kiba never cried . For his mistakes he makes, and Kiba cried on the phone . When he said sorry for thousand times ." I'm not angry Kiba, what you said was true . I do not know how it felt, to have a mother . I ask you one thing ... Enjoy she 's still there ." Kiba said nothing, and Naruto hangs up .

And went to his father, who was watching a movie . " Has he called you ?" He asked ." Yes ." Naruto said and sat down by his dad ." You know ... You mother always said, that her life was like . A true fairytale, played in front of her . And she have to make a way, to let the story live ." Naruto looked at him .

" When she saw me, do not laugh . Since your mother 's world was like a fairytale, she called me every day Prince Charming . ' What do you like Prince Charming ', ' Prince Charming do I look good ? ' Your mother was great ." He said Naruto laughed a little .

" And when you were born ... " Minato felt silent, as tears came ." I still remind that beautiful face, when she got you into her arms . She was crying, laughing, she screamed smiled . Cried harder she was so happy, she told her story will run ." Minato looked at Naruto ." If her beloved ones will keep playing the story . That is what your mother, has told me when we were married . "

Naruto smiled and gave his dad a hug ." Thank you daddy ." He said and stood up ." I'll better sleep now, tomorrow I have school ." Naruto said and wished Minato a good night, Minato smiled and looked back to the TV . When Naruto goes into his room ." Just like a fairytale, right Kushina-Chan ? "

* * *

**Naruto-chan ! I'm so sorry for, to put you again in a Angst fic ! I'm so evil lately ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Just You And Me

**Story Title ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Title ! : Just You And Me**

**Couples : MinatoxNaruto**

**What is it about : Naruto has a surprise for Minato on fathers day**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest & Yaoi **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Naruto groaned as his father, licked his neck and then bite it . Minato 's warm hands felt Naruto 's skin, and stroked Naruto 's sensitive areas . Naruto watched with his half open eyes, the blue eyes were full of lust . And looked at Minato, Minato went down . And his tongue was warm too .

And his tongue went under, to Naruto 's underwear . Minato looked at Naruto, his blue eyes were also fulled with lust . And looked back to Naruto 's blue eyes ." May I know what you have, hidden from me ? " Asked Minato with a grin .

And rubbed the bulge, which has formed in Naruto 's underwear . Naruto groaned as Minato did it ." Daddy please ... " Moaned Naruto Minato grinnend more, and took the underwear away . And looked at the penis, which has rised up . By Minato 's touch .

" Someone is very EXCITING today ." Minato said with a grin, Naruto looked a little angry . But moaned as Minato licked the penis ." Aaah Daddy Aaah ! " Minato sucked and licked it, and took the entire penis in him . Meanwhile he opened his pants, and worked on his own penis ." Daddy !Daddy it feels so good ! Aaaah ! " Naruto moaned . "

" I need to cum daddy ." shouted Naruto Minato looked at him, and sucked harder on it . And Naruto came screaming into his mouth, Minato took everything in his mouth . And let nothing escape, he pulled the penis out of his mouht . And smiled at Naruto ." You taste very good son of mine ." Minato said .

Naruto smiled at him and blushed, when Minato licked his anus ." Do not worry I promise, that it will feel good ." Minato said as he pushed a finger in, Naruto groaned a bit of pain . But if Minato pushed a second finger in, And went deeper into Naruto .

Naruto moaned with pleasure and Minato, smiled when he found the sweet spot . " Ah so here it is ." He said and worked on it, that Naruto was good loose for him ." Your mother could barely take my penis, so I wondering if you could handle it . " Said Minato Naruto looked angry ." I can take anything, and do not talk about mom . While we have sex Minatooooo aaah ! "

Minato smiled as he made, Naruto groand again ." Of course sorry ." He said and then pushed, his penis into him . Both blond men groaned, and Minato went faster in and out . Naruto 's body was full of pleasure .

And continued to moan, when he felt he penis was awake again . Minato noticed it and began, to stroke Naruto with the same pace . As Minato went in and out, Naruto felt the heat come up . And hold himself to Minato 's shoulders ." Aaah ! Minato it feels aaaah ! " Minato kissed him and Naruto kissed immediately back .

And both felt that they have to cum, and cried each other 's name . When they saw a white image .

Moments later

Naruto and Minato were exhausted next to each other, Minato smiled when he had Naruto in his arms . Naruto smiled back to him ." Happy Father 's Day ." Naruto said ." Thank you my little fox ." Minato said and gave Naruto a kiss, on his forehead . And both fell into a deep sleep .

* * *

**Here's the last father's day fic, I'm know I'm a little late . But we were eating out, and we has visit after that . **

**So happy father's day ! **

**Bye bye ! **

**Ps . Before you review look at the WARNINGS, thank you ! **


	4. Perfect

**Story Title ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Title ! : Perfect**

**Couples : MinatoxNaruto**

**What is it about : I have to be perfect, perfect for the world . Perfect for the enemy, and perfect for my father . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Angst , Drama , Rape & Incest**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I must be perfect, that has Daddy said himself . _

Naruto looked at the mirror, where his reflection is seen . He wore an orange kimino, and has pins in his hair . And wore light Make - up, Naruto did not move . If the woman is still busy at his hair .

_You can not make mistakes _

" Come on Young master, Master Namikaze awaits for you . " Said the old woman, Naruto stood up and walked with the woman . _Make no mistakes, while you walk to your master . _Came throught Naruto 's head, he can not make mistakes . Or else father will get angry, and Naruto don't want that to happen .

_Be perfect for everyone . _

When Naruto walked in the hall, and went to that room . The old woman walked before him, he could not walk past her . Or walk beside her, or else it is wrong . And everyone in the hall, will look at him . If he make no mistakes .

_Do not make mistakes to your enemies . _

' He 's such a whore ' Naruto heard the whisper been said, ' yes he thinks he is all that, but he is just a little rat ' . Said the other girl, Naruto had to bite his tongue . And not pull up his face, even his eyes must be unaffected by the girls . Or else he is wrong, and than he is unmasked .

_Do not make mistakes to the world . _

They walked past a large window, where the outside world is released . Naruto gave no attention, to the outside world . Even if his heart, longed to the world . And wanted to run free there, but he can not do that . Because he is then wrong .

_Be perfect for your father _

" We're here ." Said the old woman, and opened the door . Naruto walked in the room, the room was dark . And there seemed a little light, of course Naruto knows where he has to be . He always knows since, he almost comes here every day . As he passed next the bed, a hand pulled out . And held Naruto 's hand .

_Never Leave your master _

Naruto allowed himself to come, along on the bed and felt hands . Pushing against his back, until Naruto lay on the man ." Naruto oh god ." Said the man as he, give a kiss on the cheek ." You look so beautiful . "

_Take the touch and the attention of your master ._

Naruto did not make a sound, when Minato 's hands went under his kimino . And touched Naruto 's anus . " I think you are getting excited Naruto ." Minato said when he, touched Naruto 's penis . Naruto groaned a bit, Minato smiled satisfied " Give me a good turn . "

_Take If your master asked you something . _

Naruto took Minato 's penis completely, and licked the head to the balls . And took it back again ." Ah Naruto ! " He moaned and took Naruto 's hair, and took him deeper in the mouth . Naruto felt like he was choking, but make no sound for it . Or made a move to stop Minato .

_Be perfect and no one will leave you . _

Naruto still tasted the sperm, that Minato had released . In his mouth, Minato held Naruto close to him . He began to stroke his back, and sometimes licked his neck . " Naruto you are so perfect, I'll never let you go ." Said Minato and Naruto did nothing to stop him .

* * *

**I like this I love MinaxNaru ! I had Perfect long in my head, but I did not know how to write it . Now I have it, I hope you like it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. Sorry

**Story Title ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Title ! : Sorry**

**Couples : MinatoxNaruto , MinatoxKushina (little) **

**What is it about : It is always sorry, you promised to stay with me . But you always go to her, when will I get the luck ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama , Yaoi & Rape **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Sorry it is always the same with you, always and alway I'm hearing that word . ' Sorry I would do it better next time . ', ' sorry I would not hit you anymore . ', ' Sorry I was in bed with her ', but I have always forgiven you . When will I once feel the love and the happiness that you gave her . _

Naruto lay on the bed, in the guest room again . Minato has invited his ' _girlfriend '_, and have right now sex in that bed again . Their bed the bed of Naruto and Minato, Naruto heard Kushina from the bedroom in his . She moaned hard as Minato went deeper in her ." Yes ! Minato faster ! Faster you asshole ! " He heard her say .

Naruto wiped away the tears, when he heard Minato moaning . Moments later after all the moaning, Naruto heard then nothing . And knew it was over, he heard Kushina walking away . And closed the door, and it will not take long . Until Minato would come, but this time Naruto makes sure . That he would not take the sorry .

When the door opens, and Minato came in . He lay on the bed, and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek ." Hey sleeping beauty, I know you're awake ." He said Naruto looked angry at him ." Let's go to bed ." He said and wanted to pull Naruto along, but Naruto hit his hands away ." Leave me alone ! " He shouted angry, Minato was a bit taken by that . Naruto looked with hatred to Minato, while Minato 's eyes was full of shock ." Leave me alone ! Go by yourself to that room ! I'll stay here ."

And turned around, and heard Minato walking away . And Minato closed the door hard, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut . He know that Minato is angry, but Naruto did not care . When he falls deeper and deeper into sleep .

The next day

Naruto sits with Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba . At their usual table, when they were at a break by their work . The friends of Naruto looked in shock at him, as he told them about last night ." Good done Naruto ! I know that Minato could not be trusted, he was hanging all over Kushina all the time ." Kiba said as he took his coke, Sasuke and Sakura nodded yes . Ino and Hinata looked quiete worried, and Shikamaru was the only one who dared to ask ." So it's a total break-up ? " Naruto looked at him .

" Well I will get my stuff packed, and will move back to my parents . So I would not be here for the few days ." He said ." Have you talked with Tsunade-San about it ? " Asked Sakura ." Yes I told her, she told me I could miss a few days ." Everyone was relieved for Naruto, but Naruto found himself not at rest . When he felt that he is watched by someone .

Naruto was busy that night, and everything is packed in his suitcases . _Okay everything is ready, this is my last night here . The room would be completely empty ... I wonder if I should call my parents, to let them know I would move back to them . _Naruto wanted to grab his cell phone, when the door slowly opened . Naruto looked up and saw Minato there ." Minato ? "

Minato walked inside, and closed the door behind him . And walked fast to Naruto, and stood before him . Naruto looked confused at him, but turned around to grab his cellphone . But he was suddenly pulled back, and his cellphone falls on the ground . And Naruto fell on the bed and looked at Minato ." Minato what the hell ! " He cried and wanted to get up, but Minato kept him on the bed .

" Where do you think you are going ? " He asked Naruto looked at him angry, and tried to pull the hands away from him . But Minato was too strong, and before Naruto could stop him . Minato kissed him hard, Naruto 's eyes widened . And tried to push Minato away .

But Minato squeezed Naruto 's wrists, and Naruto groaned in pain . If Minato also bit on his lips, Minato stopped kissing . And then bite his neck, And blood started to appear, Minato then looked at Naruto . And grinned as he licked the blood from his lips . Naruto looked at him with pain in his eyes ." Stop it ! Stop it Minato ! " Shouted Naruto .

Minato did not listen, and tied Naruto easily onto the bed . " Naruto I let you see, that you can not just walk away from me ." He said Naruto 's eyes widened .

_' Naruto I'm sorry that I've beaten can you forgive me ' _

_" Of course " _

Naruto felt the finger prints on his cheek, when Minato slapped him again .

_' Naruto I'm sorry, I did not know what came over me . Forgive me .' _

_" Of course ." _

" Damn Whore ! Who were you going to he ! Damn slut that you are ! "

_' Naruto I'm sorry I did not wanted to kiss her, forgive me .' _

_" Of course " _

Naruto felt his lips break when Minato bites him again, cold blood ran down his lips .

_' Naruto I'm sorry I did not know you were not ready forgive me . _

_" Of course . " _

Naruto screamed in pain as Minato went in him, his penis went easier in and out with the blood . That started to appear, Naruto cried he felt the burning pain .

_' Naruto I love you and you're mine, you will never leave me . ' _

_" Of course " _

When Minato layed next to Naruto, he smiled as he sees . How Naruto is covered in semen and blood, Minato gave him a kiss on the cheek . " I love you Naruto, do not walk away okay ." Naruto said nothing at first, but when Minato bite his ear . Naruto looked at him, and smiled and laid his head . On the chest of Minato ." Of course . "

* * *

**... Is it me or do I have writen more Dark fics lately ? More of my favo couples, are in darkfics .. I don't mind but still, I actually still like this chap ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
